vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Paradise
Welcome to Paradise is the third episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and one hundred and fourteenth episode of the series. Summary TROUBLE AT THE SWIMMING HOLE — In an attempt to bring some fun back into their lives, Elena persuades Caroline to meet her at the swimming hole where she plans to introduce her to Liam. Tyler, still working on controlling his anger issues, asks Liv for a favor and is surprised when she makes an unexpected confession. Stefan arrives back in Mystic Falls looking for Enzo and is caught off guard when he notices a strange change in Elena. Meanwhile, at the lake, Enzo’s actions cause Matt to make a startling revelation, and Jeremy makes a discovery about the anti-magic spell that could potentially put Elena’s life in danger. Elsewhere, Damon and Bonnie stumble upon clues that lead them to believe they’re not alone. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Emily C. Chang as Ivy (corpse) *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Marco James as Liam *Jayson Warner Smith as Dean Guest Cast *Chris Wood as Kai Co-Starring *Matthew Barnes as Jay Trivia *Antagonist: Kai, Stefan and Tripp. *This epsiode reveals the spirit magic-nullification spell the Travelers cast around Mystic Falls can undo the effects of vampire mind compulsion. This also establishes vampire compulsion as spirit magic, as it was spirit magic that gave vampires the ability in the first place. * This is the first episode where we'll see the post-compulsion Elena, who no longer remembers that she was in love with Damon and, as a result, believes him to be a monster. **Elena describes Damon as a "soulless homicidal maniac." * Alaric doesn't appear in this episode. * Caroline admits to Elena that Enzo is one of the most stable people in her life at the moment. *Caroline tells Enzo not mention Damon around Elena, nor the fact that she was involved with him, and threatens to kill him if he doesn't comply. She later told him she would kill him if he brought up Stefan to her. *Stefan realizes that Elena no longer has memories of being in love with Damon, which has made her dislike him. *Elena tells Stefan that she's inspired by seeing people getting well in the hospital and that it feels right doing what she's doing. *Elena is trying to get Caroline to come back to college after she spent the night in the dorms with her. By the end of the episode, Caroline has agreed to move back in with Elena. *After an encounter with a girl Caroline compelled earlier, Jeremy eventually figured out that if anybody is compelled and then enters Mystic Falls, his/her compulsion is stripped away. **This implies that everyone who has ever been compelled in Mystic Falls to forget a vampire attack may remember everything they were compelled to forget at some point between when the anti-spirit-magic spell was cast and the present day. *As a result of the anti-spirit-magic spell removing vampire compulsion, it can be assumed that Sarah knows that Elena is a vampire who attacked her, which could become a threat for both Elena and Caroline, who was the vampire who compelled her to forget it. **Sarah doesn't give away that she recognizes Elena when Elena introduces herself as Jeremy's sister. *Damon's car is seen in this episode. *When Damon gets in the car he recalls his memory of Elena in Home, ''when they drove Damon's car into the Grill to trigger the explosion that would sacrifice the Travelers. *Enzo meets Tyler and Matt in this episode. *Bonnie is finally able to do magic again, after Kai motivated her into triggering her powers by putting Damon's life in danger. **Kai tells Damon and Bonnie that it's Bonnie magic that will free from wherever it is that they are. *Tyler learns that Liv likes him. *Stefan helps Tripp to capture Enzo. *Liam kisses Elena in this episode, despite her attempts to set him up with Caroline. *When confronted by Elena about her feelings for Stefan, Caroline admits that she ''may ''have had some. * This episodes firmly establishes that the timeline of [[The Vampire Diaries|''The Vampire Diaries]] and ''The Originals'' currently takes place in 2012 when Damon tells Bonnie he doesn't remember where he parked his car 18 years ago. *Elena and Stefan's relationship is established as having ended two years ago (in 2010) when Elena tells Liam that she isn't involved with Stefan anymore, though she once was. *Elena takes Caroline, Tyler and Matt to the spot where they would go and get wasted while their parent were grilling together by the swimming hole, where she admits that she feels like they are all drifting apart. Body Count *Jay - killed by Enzo. Locations *Salvatore Boarding House *Elena's dorm room *Dean's Garage *Diner *The Woods *The Swimming Hole/Lake Continuity * This is the first time since'' You're Undead To Me'' that we'll see Elena in a bikini. Though it was only the bikini top, as she was wearing jean shorts. The bikini Nina wears in this episode is her own, like it was in You're Undead To Me. *Damon's car was last seen in Home. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kai. *This episode marks the 70th appearance of Tyler Lockwood on the show. * This was the first episode since Graduation that Bonnie Bennett has performed magic. *Damon's car was last seen in ''Home'' when it was destroyed by crashing into the Mystic Grill with him and Elena in it. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.96 million viewers in USA 0.29 millon more than the previous episode. Cultural References *" " is a song by , released in 1994. *Redneck: a term used to describe those people in the USA who subscribe to "country living." * Baywatch was a TV series starring David Hasslehoff that Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Welcome to Paradise Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 1 - Welcome to Paradise HD The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 3 - Welcome to Paradise HD Pictures |-|Promotional= Stefanleaves.jpg Stero6x03.jpg Elena6x03.jpg Elenaliam.jpg Stefanliam.jpg Jerlena6x03.jpg Jeremy 6x03.jpg Jeremy_and_Caroline_6x3.jpg 6x04 jeremy.png Welcometoparadise.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x03..jpg Jer S6.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6x02-1-Stefan.jpg 6X02-2-Stefan.jpg 6X02-3-Stefan.jpg 6X02-4-Stefan.jpg 6X02-5-Stefan.jpg 6X02-6-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X02-7-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-8-Caroline.jpg 6X02-9-Elena.jpg 6X02-10-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-11-Caroline.jpg 6X02-12-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-13-Matt.jpg 6X02-14-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-15-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-16-JeremySarah.jpg 6X02-17-Sarah.jpg 6X02-18-JeremySarah.jpg 6X02-19-Sarah.jpg 6X02-20-Jeremy.jpg 6X02-21-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X02-22-LivLuke.jpg 6X02-23-Tyler.jpg 6X02-24-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-25-StefanElena.jpg 6X02-26-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-27-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-28-Damon.jpg 6X02-29-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-30-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-31-Elena.jpg 6X02-32-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-33-Stefan.jpg 6X02-34-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-35-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-36-Caroline.jpg 6X02-37-Enzo.jpg 6X02-38-EnzoCaroline.jpg 6X02-39-Caroline.jpg 6X02-40-EnzoCaroline.jpg 6X02-41-Damon.jpg 6X02-42-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-43-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-44-Damon.jpg 6X02-45-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-46-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-47-LiamElena.jpg 6X02-48-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-49-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X02-50-Damon.jpg 6X02-51-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X02-52-Damon.jpg 6X02-53-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-54-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-55-ElenaLiamStefan.jpg 6X02-56-Elena.jpg 6X02-57-Liam.jpg 6X02-58-JeremySarahhElena.jpg 6X02-59-JeremyElena.jpg 6X02-60-Matt.jpg 6X02-61-TylerMatt.jpg 6X02-62-Tyler.jpg 6X02-63-MattTyler.jpg 6X02-64-MattTyler.jpg 6X02-65-Elena.jpg 6X02-66-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-67-MattTyler.jpg 6X02-68-MattTylerElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-69-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-70-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-71-Damon.jpg 6X02-72-Damon.jpg 6X02-73-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X02-74-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-75-Damon.jpg 6X02-76-Damon.jpg 6X02-77-Kai.jpg 6X02-78-Damon.jpg 6X02-79-Kai.jpg 6X02-80-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-81-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-82-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-83-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-84-Elena.jpg 6X02-85-Enzo.jpg 6X02-86-Stefan.jpg 6X02-87-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-88-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-89.jpg 6X02-90-Caroline.jpg 6X02-91-Caroline.jpg 6X02-92-Caroline.jpg 6X02-93-JeremyCaroline.jpg 6X02-94-JeremyCaroline.jpg 6X02-95-EnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-96-Enzo.jpg 6X02-97-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-97-Stefan.jpg 6X02-98-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-99-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-100-Damon.jpg 6X02-101-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-102-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-103-Kai.jpg 6X02-104-KaiDamon.jpg 6X02-105-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-106-Kai.jpg 6X02-107-Damon.jpg 6X02-108-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-109-Tyler.jpg 6X02-110-Matt.jpg 6X02-111-EnzoTylerMatt.jpg 6X02-112-MattTylerEnzo.jpg 6X02-113-Caroline.jpg 6X02-114-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X02-115-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X02-115-Elena.jpg 6X02-116-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-117-jeremy.jpg 6X02-118-JeremyElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-119-Jeremy.jpg 6X02-120-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-121-JeremyCarolineElena.jpg 6X02-122-Kai.jpg 6X02-123-Damon.jpg 6X02-124-Bonnie.jpg 6X02-125-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X02-126-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X02-127-Matt.jpg 6X02-128-TylerMatt.jpg 6X02-129-TylerLivMatt.jpg 6X02-130-TylerLiv.jpg 6X02-131-Tyler.jpg Tyliv.png 6X02-132-Elena.jpg 6X02-133-jeremy.jpg 6X02-134-Caroline.jpg 6X02-135-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-136-Caroline.jpg 6X02-137-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-138-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-139-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-140-StefanEnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-141-EnzoTripp.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6